A protein known as TNF-related apoptosis-inducing ligand (TRAIL) is a member of the tumor necrosis factor family of ligands (Wiley et al., Immunity, 3:673-682, 1995). TRAIL has demonstrated the ability to induce apoptosis of certain transformed cells, including a number of different types of cancer cells as well as virally infected cells (PCT application WO 97/01633 and Wiley et al., supra).
Identification of receptor protein(s) that bind TRAIL would prove useful in further study of the biological activities of TRAIL. However, prior to the present invention, no receptor for TRAIL had been reported.
The present invention is directed to a novel protein designated TRAIL receptor (TRAIL-R), which binds to a protein known as TNF-related apoptosis-inducing ligand (TRAIL). DNA encoding TRAIL-R, and expression vectors comprising such DNA, are provided. A method for producing TRAIL-R polypeptides comprises culturing host cells transformed with a recombinant expression vector encoding TRAIL-R, under conditions that promote expression of TRAIL-R, then recovering the expressed TRAIL-R polypeptides from the culture. Antibodies that are immunoreactive with TRAIL-R are also provided.